Talk:Workshop
0.3 changes Some things in 0.3 were changed in the past few days. One of them being the level of workshop required for specific upgrades. They are all significantly lower now, as I can upgrade everything I have so far up to and including the gold (3rd) upgrade (I haven't researched Bombardier or Mortar) with a level 30 workshop. -- Nashemon 02:39, 16 January 2009 (UTC) 3.5 Factual correction I can upgrade everything with a level 25 workshop, unsure exactly which levels below this the upgrades are at though. Levels updated to reflect this but the earlier levels all need to be checked. Changes on the testserver Jan 27th -- 16:34, 25 February 2009 (UTC) It looks as if there were some changes on the testserver today. I needed a workshop level 6 to see the gold upgrade for the swordsman and I couldn't see the silver upgrade for the phalanx with this level yesterday. But today I suddenly could was able to research the silver upgrade (no, it had nothing to do with too few resources), so I demolished the workshop a bit. And, what a surprise, I could still reasearch the gold update for the swordsman with a level 4 workshop. Don't know, if there were more changes and if they already affect the normal gameservers. --SchwarzerKater 19:20, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Automated transfer of Problem Report #16740 The following message was left by Anonymous via on 2008-12-27 16:38:29 UTC Fire Ship; 1st upgrade -- Workshop 9 workshop demolish If you destroy your workshop the upgrades remain or not? The upgrades remain after a workshop is destroyed. --S0C-DSCAT0 14:12, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Construction Chart. Does anyone know what happened to the construction chart for the workshop? Is there another article for the workshop that is misplaced or something? This article needs some major help? ([[User:Hemitheos |''Hemitheos]] | | Talk) 02:15, 28 February 2009 (UTC) ---- A vandal deleted it User:Peleg97 Wiki - which English? Okay, I just hit "undo" on what I thought was vandalism of sorts, but then discovered that it wasn't vandalism per se: the in-game name for the Marksman unit in ikariam.org is Gunsman in ikariam.com. So. The question is: do we put both names? Do we have a standard for which English should be used in the wiki? Should we have both English variants that the game does? Clearly a reversion war is not the answer. But never using the word "marksman" anywhere will obviously have potential confusing effects for the ikariam.org community. and vice-versa. *I would make a note of it nearby, and just pick one, or do it thusly: Gunsman/Marksman. --'Amth' ([[User_talk:Amthyst fire|Enter my Mind]]) 20:37, 10 March 2009 (UTC) * I disagree - it would lead to all sorts of space /layout problems in some tables. I say pick one and change everything to that name - that's good documentation practice. And the suggestion that people would get confused... well maybe, for a very short while. There's lots of pictures associated with the name in all sorts of areas. I don't think it would be a problem at all. ???? What means that, for example Steam Giant in Steel Plating he says that his Defense is +30 (+12)? Which is the real one? I think it is the +12 - I don't know what the +30 refers to, maybe a historical figure for earlier versions? The Workshop Level information is wrong(?) The Workshop information seems to be wrong. I have upgraded my u-boats to Triple Bulkhead and Machina Torpedoes using only a Level 19 workshop. The information in the Workshop page claims it has to be a few levels higher. Spearmen v0.3.2 '''Offensive' Bronze Gold: 1500 Crystal: 1000 Time: 1h Damage: +1 Iron Gold: 4500 Crystal: 3000 Time: 2h Damage: +2 Steel Gold: 12000 Crystal: 8000 Time: 3h Damage: +3 Defensive Bronze Gold: 750 Crystal: 500 Time: 1h Armour: +1 Reinforced Leather Armour Gold: 1500 Crystal: 1000 Time: 2h Armour: +2 Studded Leather Armour Gold: 6000 Crystal: 4000 Time: 3h Armour: +3 November 2010 editing Whoever edited this page yesterday (or this morning) messed up the links to the unit and ship upgrades. Prior to the edit, I was able to see those links with Firefox 3.6; today I can't see the links at all below where it says "see below for unit and ship upgrades." I've looked and the text for the links is there; I just don't know enough about how they are called to fix it myself. Hopefully someone here will know. Thanks! 18:56, November 12, 2010 (UTC)